


愚人之冕（Crown Me a Fool）

by Ursula_Wen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cards, Fantasy, M/M, Sort Of, playing cards, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula_Wen/pseuds/Ursula_Wen
Summary: Eames是一个黑桃九和一个红心十的儿子。作为长子，他本可以成为黑桃和红心王室的精英阶层；他本应该能接受他父母能支付的最高等的教育，和其他黑桃和红心一样合理的成为任何王室的骑士。简而言之，Eames可以是一个王子。但是他生来是个愚人。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 1





	愚人之冕（Crown Me a Fool）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crown Me a Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438074) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



> 这篇是IAmANonnieMouse太太在Secret Saito活动里面写的文，分给她的点梗是fool（傻子；愚人）真的好强！！！
> 
> 这篇里面有些东西翻译出来会减少一些含义，所以我现在这里解释一下我很难翻译的地方：
> 
> 设定中每个人额角的“birthmark”我觉得翻译成“胎记”不是非常妥当，所以我在第一次出现的时候翻译成“出生时的印记”，后续全部翻译成“印记”。类似的是“temple”本来应该是太阳穴，但是我个人认为有点奇怪，因此改成“额角“。  
> 在英文里面梅花“club”有棍子的意思，但作者说她只是有club宫廷的人都很暴躁所以喜欢把东西做成武器，并没有双关一个武器的意思。类似还有方片“diamond”，意为“钻石”故爱华而不实之物。  
> Arthur叫Eames的时候会说“my Fool”，直译过来就是“我的愚人”，但是直接读出来有点“我的小傻瓜”的意思，所以希望诸位意会一下…？

这顶王冠很是精致，上面的宝石买可能值五十座城堡还有富余。Eames把它从基座上拿起来，小心的戴在自己头上，在它滑到自己的额头后叹了口气。

意料之中的是它没有梅花的王冠重。梅花王室喜欢把所有物件都做出武器用途，而方片王室只是喜欢昂贵的东西。Eames把王冠从头上拿下来，戳了戳上面巨大的红宝石。出生时的一个小小的印记就剥夺了Eames享受所有这些的权利。简直是荒唐。

他把王冠放下来，轻车熟路的溜出了方片的宫廷。这些年来，他完全掌握了让自己不被注意到的方法。现在除非他穿着他愚人的装束，每走一步身上的铃铛都丁零当啷的响，扯出一个又一个的笑话逗乐观众，没人会看到他。

他很快就回到家，从窗户爬进了他的角落里的房间。他小时候很讨厌这个房间。感觉就像被放逐了一样——从某种角度上来说，这就是放逐。但Eames已经接受了被忘却，甚至享受其所带来的自由。

他卸下了他的方片伪装，擦掉了额角的画上的方片印记。接下来，他爬上床睡着了。

*

Eames是一个黑桃九和一个红心十的儿子。作为长子，他本可以成为黑桃和红心王室的精英阶层；他本应该能接受他父母能支付的最高等的教育，和其他黑桃和红心一样合理的成为任何王室的骑士。

简而言之，Eames可以是一个王子。

但是他生来是个愚人——“愚人“，像他父亲说的那样，”不戴王冠。“

Eames是在侍从的房间长大的，从小呆在厨房、洗衣房和马厩里面。他小五岁的妹妹被当作长女养大。他们唯一的区别是他妹妹的额角有一个小小的梅花印记，而他的额角是空的。

他小时候一个护士很可怜他，给他讲了他的真实境遇。“你是一个愚人，“她温柔的说。”没有王室会支持你，但是你也不隶属于任何一个王室。你没有自己的制服，但是你也不受制于任何一个制服。你有自由的权利，所以这社会会尽其所能让你感觉自己什么都没有。“她亲了亲他的额头说，”但是向我保证你会记住这一点：你能控制自己的命运。“

随着时间的推移，他慢慢懂了那护士的意思，并且欣然接受了——成为愚人的自由。

*

Eames今天决定装成一个不引人注意的五。他用从一个女仆手里买来的化妆品在额角画上一个小黑桃，穿上了一套整洁但没什么特征的制服，熟练地把领带打成埃尔德雷奇结来假装是黑桃宫廷的一员。

他这次是一边跟厨师们打招呼一边从门出的房间。他们早就不在关注他反复变化的装束了。女仆们甚至有次合伙帮他找到颜色能以假乱真的化妆品来画他额角的小小标记。

“去骗过所有人！”一个厨子说。

Eames咧嘴笑了，从后门躲开其他人，经过马厩走向黑桃宫廷。他今天跟人约好了时间，不想迟到。

不被人注意到的溜进黑桃的城堡对他来说易如反掌。就像他每周都走的一样，他穿过许多熟悉的走廊，走过正殿和宴会厅，在一个没什么辨识度的小门前停了下来。他敲了敲门，门开了。

“早上好，我的国王。”Eames一边进门一边轻巧的说。

黑桃国王得意的笑笑，在他身后关上门。“你看起来很疲惫，”他看了看Eames，“又熬夜了？”

Eames耸了耸肩，在他的总坐的椅子上坐下，跷上二郎腿。“昨晚很适合散步。”

国王轻声笑着，给他们都倒了点茶，往Eames的杯子里面加了很多糖和牛奶。

“我的愚人，今天你给我带来了什么呢？”黑桃国王一边坐下一边问。

Eames哼了一声，呷了一口茶。“现在啊，”他慢慢的说，“梅花宫廷里面可能有点争吵。”

“那边什么时候没有？”

“比平常要激烈一点。”Eames改正道。“而且方片王室的人可能马上要加强警戒了。但是我希望你不要把这些放在心上。”

国王抬起眉毛，“因为…？”

“可能……有一个小偷闯进了他们的宫廷，把王冠偷了。但是呢，”Eames很快又加了一句，“他又把王冠放回去了。”

国王温和地喝着茶。“这次这个小偷留下了他曾在梅花王室的王冠旁边留下的有用的小贴士吗？”

Eames试图不笑出来。“我很确定我不知道你在说什么。”

“我不是在叫你停手，”国王说，“我管不了你，我也不想控制你。我只是想让你小心一点，我的愚人。”

Eames假装国王说这几句话的时候温柔的眼神对他没有任何影响。他们两个互相试探的行为挺傻的，但是他们已经这样太久了，Eames甚至无法想象没有这种行为的生活。

“我看了一本书，你可能会感兴趣。”国王打破了两个人的沉默。

Eames微笑了，给他们两个人人都倒了更多的茶。“跟我讲讲吧。”

*

Eames第一次作为愚人表演的时候他还只是个小孩，小到他的铃铛帽子檐会滑到眼睛下面。他是被一个怒气腾腾的女人拖到红心宫廷的宴会厅中间的，然后在众目睽睽之下遗弃在那里。

几分钟过去了，Eames只是站在那里发抖，人群开始低声讨论了。

有人向他扔了什么东西，Eames捂着头躲开了。那东西停在了他脚边；那是一个杂耍球。又有两个球扔过来了，他两次都躲开了。

“你连杂耍都不会吗？”一个人在看到Eames没去捡球之后向他吼。

“给我们讲个笑话吧，”一个人说，“我来帮你：傻子和愚人的区别是什么？”

“没有区别！”一个女人一边叫着一边狂笑。

Eames最后捡起了球，紧张的握着它们。有人跟他说要扔起来，所以他把球丢出去了。

第一个打中了观众席的一个女人。第二个砸倒了一支蜡烛。Eames没有留下来看第三个球被扔到哪里了。

红心王后几个小时之后在一个黑暗的小角落找到了缩成一团的他。她陪着Eames坐了一晚上，一起等到了日出。她给他讲他自己的母亲的故事，出生在上一代红心国王和王后的家庭却是一个愚人，被贬得身份低微，知道一个红心八向她求婚。

当她生出了现任王后，她突然又得到了被剥夺的关注。

“她一直在等有人告诉她她可以有自己的人生。”王后告诉Eames，“你不用这样做。你不用在别人不需要乐子的时候一直坐在阴影之中。你有很多别的可以做。”她靠近了点说，“不要让别人告诉你你一辈子都只能当个乐子。”

Eames听后坐直了，小声的抽噎。“愚人不戴王冠。”他空洞的背诵着。

王后抱住他的肩膀说，“愚人没有戴 **过** 王冠。但是凡是总有第一个人的， **不是吗** ？”

*

“自从有时间以来，“Eames说出他宏大的开场，”人们就开始好奇愚人的来历了。“他扫视着盯着他看的人的脸，脖子上都有一个埃尔德雷奇结。他今晚是为了黑桃宫廷和黑桃王室优雅美丽的国王表演。

“有人说我们是神秘的Ace造的。别的人说我们单纯只是“——他打了个响指——”凭空出现了。你们猜猜我是怎么想的？“他停下来，突然的咧开嘴笑着。”我认为我们是某个特别的人突然头晕了，开心了，或者淘气了。所以说！“他拍了拍手，侧过头好让他头顶的铃铛叮铃叮铃的响。”有谁想坦白一下？“

所有人都笑了。Eames也跟着笑。

“来嘛，来嘛，这又没有什么好丢脸的！我想以个人名义给你道个谢！毕竟没有你我也没法出现在这里嘛。“他缓缓地转身，跟人群里面几个随机的面孔四目相对。然后他转身面向他的国王，笑容扩大了。

这是他整晚第一次看着这位国王，他给了自己一点时间来观察他制服丰富的材料。这衣服和他头顶王冠上的宝石相配，和他脖子上的奇结也相配。

国王的眼睛闪了闪，藏起了他的微笑。

“是你吗？“Eames问他，愉悦的跳着脚。”国王也可能会淘气的。“

宴会厅里面又笑成一片，但这次直到国王微笑着回应了愚人才变得不那么犹豫。“也许吧，”国王说，“但我相信愚人才是最淘气的。”

在Eames结束了他的表演之后，一个黑桃二走到他身边。“打扰一下，”她拘谨的说，“我的国王想跟你说几句话。”

“刚刚那可是个不错的笑话，”Eames站在国王身边后国王说。

“啊，我只是个卑微的愚人而已，”Eames一边说一边鞠躬。“希望没有冒犯到您，我的国王。”

“当然没有，”国王回答道，嘴角稍稍上扬。“不知道你注意到没有，”他低声说，“你作为一个不隶属于任何一个宫廷的人，你在我的称谓前加上‘我的’可真够频繁的。”

Eames微笑着说，“你也是。”

他又鞠了一躬，回到人群中，在混杂着高低官衔爵位的黑桃宫廷舞会中随便走动。和其他王室的庆典不同，黑桃国王总是对所有人敞开大门。

他看着所有的人在舞厅里转着圈；Eames希望他可以就这样在整个宫廷面前和国王跳舞。但他很清楚他不能。他和国王的共舞只可能在他穿着别人的制服的时候发生。

他几乎接受了这些。但是有时候，他希望他也能在不当别人的时候跟国王跳舞。

*

Eames第一次见到黑桃国王的时候，他完全只是盯着他的王冠看。他已经长大了，至少他的愚人帽子不再会盖住他的眼睛。但是他总想要一个比挂满铃铛的帽子更庄重宏大的头饰。

他整场表演又跳又笑，国王头顶王冠的光芒就像房间尽头指引他的灯塔。

梅花王冠很让人失望。黑桃王冠看起来很完美。

从那天起，Eames几乎每天都溜进黑桃宫殿，打扮成从仆人到富有的继承人的所有角色。一天下午，他假装是个侍从，在和另一个黑桃在剑术老师的关注下练习时听到了一个一个熟悉的声音。

他击倒他的对手然后伸手拉他起来，用这个机会匆匆扫视训练场。

“诸位，”剑术老师吼道，“立正！”

Eames在黑桃国王走向他们时和大家一起鞠躬，国王的黑眼睛锐利的打量着他们。

“你过来，”国王对着Eames点点头说。

剑术老师咕哝着，快速的把其他侍从带进旁边一个小一点的训练场。

“陛下，”Eames说，一边深深的鞠了一躬。

国王点点头，举起他的剑：“让我看看你学的怎么样，侍从。”

Eames的剑和国王的剑碰上时金属发出铿锵的声音。国王被Eames攻击的力量震地倒退了几步，但是很快又恢复过来，旋转自己的剑，快到Eames的剑差点被带飞出去。

他们击剑的过程中走过了整个训练场，反复的攻击和格挡，Eames甚至没有控制脸上绽开的微笑。

国王突然快速抖动手腕，把Eames的剑挑掉在地上。眨眼间，他就把Eames压在训练场边老师储存训练仪器的储藏室的外墙上，他的剑尖指着Eames的喉咙。

“你好啊，小愚人，”国王低声说，靠得更近了。“我昨天好像看见你在附近闲逛。得自己来确认一下。”

Eames吸了口去，意识到剑锋更稳定的抵在他的皮肤上了。“你好，我的国王。”

国王哼了一声，仔细的盯着他。“现在我注意到你了，愚人，”他说，“你准备怎么样呢？”

Eames微笑着说：“您猜不到的。”

*

“你为什么那样做？”国王平稳的问。

“做什么？”Eames问。

国王扬起眉毛一言不发。

他们在国王的书房里，缩在各自常坐的椅子上。Eames用停下来给自己倒茶的时间思考自己的回答。

“我的出生不计入我父亲的名下，”他说。

国王皱起眉头：“为什么？”

“愚人从不计入任何人名下。”Eames靠向自己的椅背，双手握住茶杯。“从各种角度上来说，愚人都不是合法继承人。我们什么都继承不了。我们继承不了家族的姓氏。”他卷起嘴唇。“我们不戴王冠。”

国王歪了歪脑袋。“所以你就偷王冠？”

Eames点点头。

“那为什么不拿走？”

“有一个王冠不能说明我配。”Eames说。他想说 _因为那不会是我的王冠。因为我这一生都在穿别人的东西，我不想再继续了_ 。但是今天不适合这样的坦白。他转而看着国王强行笑着说：“再说了，大小总是不合适。”

国王回以微笑，不再讨论这个话题。

*

几个月后，一次每周的例行见面时，国王说：“我三天之后要开一场舞会。你会来吗？”

Eames歪着头说：“还没有人通知我要表演。你是在要我来表演吗？”

“并不是。”国王微微笑着。“我认为你可以像每天你闯进我的城堡一样溜进来。”

Eames回以微笑。“你想让我溜进来？”

“我希望，”国王说，“你穿着你最好的衣服来。”

“这个我会，”Eames微笑着说。

三天之后，Eames穿着他最好的衣服到了黑桃宫廷的舞会。从他踏进宴会厅起，他感觉到国王一直在看他。他在人群中穿梭，和以为他是黑桃六的陌生人交谈，而国王一直在看着他。

时间一点点的过去，他没注意到国王是什么时候离开王座踏入台下的。但是一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，一个熟悉的声音问：“我可以和你跳这支舞吗？”

Eames转过身来，笑容绽放开。“我以为国王从不请求别人。”他拉着国王的手，让自己被领入舞池。

他们的第一支舞没出差错。第二支舞跳的完美。第三支舞可以说是好得出类拔萃，甚至让Eames有点害怕，因此他问：“如果我穿的是愚人的衣服，你还会跟我跳舞吗？”

国王停下来的时间太长了，长到Eames想收回自己的话。然后国王说：“等你偷过我的王冠，你还会来看我吗？”

Eames踌躇了，他们的舞在国王重新领舞之前也停了。

“我——”Eames说，但这时一个王室成员突然出现在他们身边，紧张的问国王是否愿意赏脸跟她跳一支舞。

“当然了，”国王说，然后马上就被拉走了。

Eames不做反抗，让他被带走了。很快，他就回到家，剥下自己的衣服抹掉身上的妆。

他不想偷黑桃国王的王冠。但在今晚之前，他一直不知道自己并不想。

*

“我给你准备了一个礼物，”国王在Eames到他书房的时候说。“闭上眼睛。”

“真是神秘，”Eames取笑着说，但是他还是停下脚步，闭上了眼睛。他听到了布料摩擦的声音，紧接着，他头顶多了个东西，戴在他头上刚刚好。

Eames感觉自己心跳停了。

头顶的金属很凉，但贴在皮肤上很快就变热了。他伸手去碰它，然后停住了，害怕这不是真的。

过了一会，他终于动手把王冠从头上拿下来了，小心的睁开眼睛。它复杂而美丽，而且没有任何一部分和其他王室的王冠有相像之处。

它太美了。

“你和任何人一样值得一个王冠，”国王的声音平静但坚定。

Eames转过身看着他，双手近乎绝望的握紧王冠，“这是什么？”

国王走近了一步。“我愿意在你穿着愚人的衣服时跟你跳舞，”他说，语气很强烈。“我愿意随时随地都愿意跟你跳舞，只要你愿意。”

Eames颤抖着吸了一口气。“我一直都没有要偷你的王冠，”他承认道：“我们第一次见面的时候我想过。然后我连着几个月都在骗自己说我想。但那不是我来的原因。”

国王又走近了一步。“你曾有一次在我的宫廷里面说人们总在好奇愚人是怎么诞生的。我有一套别的理论。”

“是吗？”Eames向前走去，直到他们两个人只有一个呼吸的距离。

国王靠了过来，他们鼻子轻轻的碰着。“我相信是命运插手了，专门为我创造了你。”他轻声说。

这句话解放了Eames的心，他笑着说：“你怎么知道你不是为我而生的呢，我的国王？”

国王伸出手轻轻的揽过Eames的腰，轻声说到：“我想给你一切来换你幸福。”

“不必了，我的国王，”Eames说着，把他拉的更近，“在你身边，我足够幸福。”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果大家喜欢记得给原文kudos和comment！


End file.
